


Calm Like You

by gilraenstar



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Bandom - Freeform, M/M, milex - Freeform, sick!fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilraenstar/pseuds/gilraenstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles has been acting a little off recently, and Alex has most definitely noticed. He’s always tired, never speaks too loudly, and has had a cold or sickness more often than not. His opening act for their shows seem to be the only thing that hasn’t changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm Like You

Calm Like You

Chapter I

Smoke curls away from his lips, pushing up through the cold winter air of New York City. He’s been drinking, but not as much as usual. They played the gig, it went well, and the rest of the group had been led off by an ecstatic and very ready to get plastered Matt Helders.

Everything is fucked up.

At least, it feels that way as he sits out on the tiny balcony connected to the room he’s sharing with the rest of his mates. Whenever they come back that is.

His head hurts too, but then again it’s been hurting him more often than not lately; so much so that he was half tempted to turn down the amps for the show earlier. He didn’t have a chance to ask the roadies to change some things with the hopes of alleviating some of the pressure invading his skull. Luckily, Miles hadn’t noticed the six ibuprofen that went missing from his personal collection of meds.

As much as he wants to be rid of this headache at least until he falls asleep, he knows that six ibuprofen all in one go is beyond risky. Taking more than that only a few hours later would probably result in a hospital visit and Miles berating him about proper medicine dosages.

Miles has been acting a little off recently, and Alex has most definitely noticed. He’s always tired, never speaks too loudly, and has had a cold or sickness more often than not. His opening act for their shows seem to be the only thing that hasn’t changed

He watches the smoke get carried away by the wind, wishing it wasn’t quite so bitter cold, and wishing that he had the energy to get up and find his leather jacket.

Something warm and soft falls over his body, obscuring his view.

“Aren’t you freezing your ass off?” Miles asks.

Alex pulls the blanket down off his head, for once not really caring if it fucks up his immaculate hair style. “Not anymore. I thought you went out with the boys.” Miles grins at him, placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

Miles shrugs, seeming nervous as he picks at the hem of his slightly too big shirt. “I did. They wanted some time to themselves though.” He sits on the freezing concrete across from Alex, digging in his pockets for a pack of fags and a lighter.

“Time to themselves?” Alex repeats slowly.

“To think,” Miles answers simply, taking a long drag off the cigarette. He holds his breath for a moment before letting it all out in one slow exhale. “Some things are… getting complicated.”

Al can feel the dread building in his stomach. “Why? Did something happen?”

Miles finishes his fag prior to elaborating any further, and even then it seems he’s avoiding the topic. “D’you wanna play cards, mate?”

“You can’t just say shit like that and expect me to let it go, Mi,” Alex say slowly, feeling somewhat betrayed. Since when did Miles feel uncomfortable talking about anything with him? What could’ve possibly changed?

“I’ll tell you in a minute. Just give me some fucking time to think about what I want to say, yeah?”

Alex stands up. “Do what you’d like,” he snaps, unsure when things had suddenly turned so hostile. “I’ve got a headache, so I’m taking a shower and going to bed.”

The unspoken topic is forgotten for nearly two weeks, and doesn’t come back up again until Alex comes across something odd while searching for something to get rid of his headache.

Some weird pill with a name too long and complicated for him to even say has found it’s way into Miles’ collection of medicine and Alex intends to ask about it as soon as Miles returns from wherever the hell he decided to run off to.

He ends up falling asleep sometime around one in the morning, only to be woken an hour later with Miles climbing into bed next to him.

“Hey,” Alex murmurs sleepily.

Miles doesn’t even reply, merely smashing his lips against Alex’s as if he’s desperate for human contact.

“Mi!” Alex gasps when they break away. Tears are running down Miles’ face, but he refuses to say anything, hiding his face in the blankets and hugging Al tightly. “What’s wrong? Miles?”

Miles holds him even closer, silent sobs wracking his body. “I’m sorry,” he finally whispers hoarsely. That’s all he manages to force out for rest of the night until he falls asleep, still sniffling and hiccuping in his lover’s arms; a very confused and concerned lover.

 

 

 

 


End file.
